Whats A Girl To Do:
by Madison101
Summary: What can Kagome do when the love of her life is cheating on her with her Sister?..Can she stand the pain?..or is there another golden eyed god who has captured her heart HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_.:What's A Girl To Do:. _

_Chapter 1_ _Who's That Girl_

_What I'm standing on is sinking in_

_And I don't have a clue how to get off of it _

_But when I look at you there is hope _

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes _

_You read the blue between the lines _

_You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry..._

Kagome sighed as she looked through her locker for her history book.

''Hey, Kags!'' Sango, her longtime best friend, called out. ''What's wrong? You seem down."

"Its nothing really, Sango. I'm fine really.'' Kagome knew that was a lie; she wasn't fine at all. After her father's abusive rage on her the other night.

**FlashBack**

Kagome opened the door to her house quietly, making sure not to wake anyone. Closing the door to turn around, she was slammed into the table beside the door. Kagome slowly looked up to see her father hovering over her with a beer bottle in his hand.

''Where have you been, you little slut!?''

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in _

_All the while I'm hanging on _

_Cause that is all I know _

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole? _

_I've been hiding out for miles _

_Underneath this smile _

_I've been hiding out too long _

_Underneath this smile _

_Underneath this smile _

_Oh, yeah..._

"'I was just over my friend's house, please stop!'' Kagome cried, getting backhanded in response, as she tried to back away.

''Oh, really?!'' her father said as he kicked her in the stomach continuously; blood sputtered from her mouth as coughs wracked her small frame. ''Go to your room now!!''

Kagome slowly got up; holding her stomach, she went to her room as ordered, closing the door and locking it. Kagome laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**End Flashback **

''Kagome? Earth to Kagome!'' Sango waved her hand in front of her dazed friend's face.

Blinking the tears away, she stared at Sango ''Sorry, what was that?'' Kagome asked. '

"'I was saying, let's go shopping today.'' Sango rolled her eyes.

''I'll think about it, but first I want to check on Inuyasha. He's in room 203 getting his stuff. I'll catch up with you at lunch!'' Kagome smiled. '

"Okay, see ya!'' Sango shouted, running off.

_Underneath this smile _

_My world is slowly caving in _

_All the while I'm hanging on instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole_

_Underneath this smile..._

Kagome ran to the room with a smile,hoping to find Inuyasha done.

''Hey 'Yasha, are you done getting your-'' Kagome dropped her books as tears came pouring from her eyes at the sight of her own sister, Kikyo. Normally, seeing the older would have been wonderful. Not so much when the other girl was half naked with Kagome's boyfriend lying on top of her.

''It's not what it looks like, Kagome! I swear!'' Inuyasha yelled as Kikyo quickly scrambled to put on her clothes.

Kagome ran from the scene, crying her eyes out. It wasn't too long before her legs gave way and she almost fell; if it was not for a certain someone, she would have. Kagome glanced up, her brown hues still filled with tears, to see golden eyes staring down at her.

_Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole? _

_I've been hiding out for miles _

_Underneath this _

_Underneath this _

_Underneath this smile _

_What I'm standing on is sinking in... _

Underneath This Smile, by Hilary Duff.

----


	2. Why Me,Why Now,Why Not?

Whats AGirlToDo

Chapter 2:Why Me?,Why Now?,Why Not?

_Recap:Kagome has found Inuyasha with her sister Kikyo due to that she has run off from the scene only to be caught by a golden eyed someone find out in this chapter!!!_

_Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game  
So let me on down  
_

Kagome looked up to see golden eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.''Thanks..'' Kagome muttered as she pushed from him.''What has my idiotic brother done now?''Sesshomaru asked looking at Kagome up and down not really wanted to be near her one bit.''Why do you care?!'' Kagome snapped,glaring at him.

_Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and goneAnd you know  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

''I don't really I just wanted to know..''Sesshomaru said glaring right back at her.''He crushed my heart into a million peices and threw it back at me''Kagome said letting her tears fall freely from her red,puffy eyes..Sesshomaru stared at her before pulling her into his arms.Kagome tensed up but relaxed.She buried her face into his cotton shirt and cried.

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help_

Sesshomaru sighed,he was going to kill his brother for hurting his Kagome-Wait ''his'' Kagome? Since when did he start calling her ''his''??. Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome as her breathing evened out notifying him that she was sleep now.He picked her up and walked out to his Mercedez and carefully put her in without waking her.

_Cause ya know it's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
_

Sesshomaru got into the driver's seat and pulled out the parking lot and drove straight to his mansion.From time to time he glanced at her wondering what his brother did to cause her so much pain. Sesshomaru turned and pulled up to his mansion.

_can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give  
(I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh It's just too little too late  
Yeeeeeeah!!!_

He got out on his side and walked around the car.Sesshomaru opened Kagome's door and carefully took her out of the car,kicking the door closed and pressing the alarm button,he carried Kagome inside the mansion.Looking around the house Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and kicked his door open.He laid Kagome down on his king sized bed and covered her up.Taking a last glance at her,Sesshomaru walked out the room closing the door behind him.

_It's just too little, too late  
Yeah it's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
_


	3. Potiental Break Up Song

Whats AGirlToDo

Chapter 3:Potiental Break Up Song.

**Recap:Sesshomaru has taken Kagome to his mansion to rest.What will happen between them?!?! What are Kikyo and Inuyasha doing now? What has happened at lunch!?!?!Read this chapter find out!!**

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it  
was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

Lunch Room

''Where is Kagome she was supposed to be hear by now!!!''Sango said panicking''Calm down Sango she will come soon''Miroku replied in hopes it would calm her down.It failed miserble.''Oh my God what if shes hurt!!!'Sango yelled. ''SANNNGO,shut up and sit down!!''Miroku said calmly.Sighing Sango sat down.

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled  
right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend  
would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

Back At The Mansion

Kagome blinked slightly to clear her vision as she looked at her surrounding.''How'd I get here?'' She whispered.Then her memories came back to her,remember the scene wih Kikyo and Inuyasha,running,falling and being caught by Sesshomaru.Tears stung her eyes as she thought of Inuyasha and her sister..

_The type of guy who doesn't see What he has until she leaves Don't let me go Cuz without me, you know you're lost Wise up now or pay the cost Soon you will know  
You're not livin' till you're livin' Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me You're not gettin'  
till you're gettin' Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me  
_

Kagome kicked off the sheets and walking to the door.She went down the stairs and after about 20 minutes of being lost she found a library.''Hmm..''She muttered.Pushing the door opened she came in contact with something hard and stumbled back abit.She looked up to see a pair of honey gold eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones.

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back  


''So you're up I see?''Sesshomaru asked. ''Yeah,Thanks for bring me here Sesshy..''She whispered.''Anytime,how about we go get something to eat?''He asked. ''Sure'' Kagome replied.They both walked to his car,got in and drove off.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin'  
till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin'  
till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me  
You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation  
that your gonna miss  
dearly, dearly  
C'mon  
_

In Room 203

''Got Damn it''Inuyasha Muttered.He had to admit he was worried about Kagome right now.''You okay honey?''Kikyo asked as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist,laying her head on his chest.''Yeah,I have to go,I'll see you in the next class'' and with that Inuyasha left in search for Kagome. Little did he know His day was gonna be hell but ten times worse!.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin'  
till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin'  
till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me  
This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me  
This is the potential make up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?_

_Song:Potiential Break up Song by: Aly and Aj_


	4. What is Love?

Sorry for not updating people! Anyways here is Chappie numba four xD!!!

Chapter 4: You shine brighter then anyone xP

Sesshy and Kags

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the resturant and sat down at a table in the corner near a window. Kagome sighed lightly,she still couldn't believe what Inuyasha did to her wasn't she a good girlfriend?. Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru who was staring intently out the window so she decided to break the silence.''So...Sesshomaru how's school..?'' Kagome scowled at the stupid question she asked but hey! it would get him talking. ''Its going alright..''He replied coldly. Then all of a sudden Kagome's phone went off loudly. She excused herself from the table and walked into the ladie's room**.''Hello?''**_ ''Where the hell are you!!?!''_Kagome pulled the phone from her ear,rubbing it because of the sudden screaming on the other line. ''**Sango,chill out I'm fine,I'm with Sesshomaru.'' **_''Sesshomaru!!! What about Inuyasha!?!''_ Kagome broke into tears at the mention of his name. _''Kagome,whats wrong..?'' _**''I-I caught him..having sex in a classroom with Kikyo'' **Kagome sobbed over the phone. _''Oh that does it now his ass is mine! No one hurts my best friend like that!!''_ **''Look Sango I have to go..Sesshomaru is waiting for me. I'll tell you the whole story later okay?''**___Alright...but you better!''_ Then she hung up the phone. Kagome wiped the tears away quickly,plastering a smile on her face and then proceeded to head out in search for Sesshomaru.

Study Hall(o.o mwuhahah anyhow!)

Sango was pissed to say the least! How could Inuyasha do this do Kagome!?!. Sango glanced over the doorway and saw Silvery hair go by. 'Oh no you don't!' She thought and she got up from her seat and ran out the door. ''INUYASHA!!'' Sango screamed,she was beyond pissed right now. Inuyasha turned around only to get punched in the face. ''What the hell did you do that for!?!'' Inuyasha growled,rubbing his nose. ''Why did you do that to Kagome?!?! She didn't deserve any of it! You are in one hell of a problem now!'' Sango said angrely(is that even a word xDD I forgot how to spell it!)

Back at ze resturant

Sesshomaru tapped his foot impatiently. ''Where the hell is that girl..' He thought. As if on que she appeared walking towards him smiling. 'Atleast he won't notice the tears' Kagome said quietly.

Sorry this is so short I just needed to finish the four chappie don't worry I am working on chapter 5 and 6 it will be up in less than three days


	5. Chapter 5 leave it be

**Author's Note: So sorry everyone for not being able to update a lot of things have been going on anyways on with the story and more reviews please!!!!**

**Chapter 5-Leave it be**

**Recap:Sesshomaru tapped his foot impatiently. ''Where the hell is that girl..' He thought. As if on cue she appeared walking towards him smiling. 'At least he won't notice the tears' Kagome said quietly**

**Sesshomaru glanced up at instantly saw the sadness in her chocolate brown orbs.'Inuyasha you better not hope I catch you anytime soon..' He thought angry.** **''Sorry for keeping you waiting..''Kagome said softly,sitting down in her seat.** **''Its quite alright..'' He replied low staring intently at her. 'Long wavy hair...Chocolate brown eyes...full strawberry red lips...Could I be in love with her...no this Sesshomaru will not allow himself to fall for a ningen as herself.' He thought but was pulled out when Kagome looked at him concerned.**

**''Excuse me?''He said snapping out of his thoughts.**

**''I asked if you were alright.''Kagome said repeating herself.**

**''Yes I am fine.''He replied**

**''Alright...''She said softly.The quietly placed their order and eat silently. When all was done Sesshomaru paid the tab and they left.**

**At School**

**''I can't fucking believe you Inuyasha she did nothing to deserved this bullshit!!''Sango screamed.**

**''Fuck off Sango this is none of your business but Kagome's and I so step off''Inuyasha snarled.**

**''You know you were fucking wrong for doing that shit to her!! And with...KIKYO IS A SLUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT''She shouted wildly at him including the students in the lunchroom who were now watching it all take place,thats when Miroku intervened and took Sango out of the hallway.**

**''Sango you have to calm down you can't just do that in front of the whole school.'' Miroku said softly holding her as she slowly but surely calmed down.**

**''I know but he hurt my friend so much and she didn't deserve it at all''Sango said burying her face into his shirt.**

**''everything will be fine don't worry Kags will get through this''He reassured her.**

**''how about we skipped the rest of school and find out how to cheer you up.''Miroku said as his hand inched down to her butt.**

**''HENTAI!!''She screamed as she whacked him over the head.**

**''Couldn't help it Sango''He said rubbing the bump on his head.**

**At Sesshy's house**

**''Sesshomaru?''Kagome said softly,while glancing out the window.**

**''Hmm??''He replied questioning her.**

**''Would I be alright if I stayed at your house for the night..I can call my mom she wouldn't mind.''She said glancing over at her.**

**''If you like..''He said' Why did I say yes to this girl'**

_Because you like her its obvious' _

**'And you are?'**

_'your conscience you idiot'_

**'Go away'**

_'Fine but I'll BE BACK'_** and with that he left. They arrived at his mansion and they both got out of his Mercedes. When they got in Kagome went right to the phone and called her mom. **

_'Hello?'_

**'Hey mom is it alright if I stay over Sesshy's house he doesn't mind'**

_sighs alright hun but come home and get some clothes you can stay for the weekend if you like to'_

**''Thank you mom. I have to go. Love you''**

**''Love you too'' They hung up and Kagome was about to look for Sesshomaru when the front door opened. She quickly hide behind a large love seat. She peeked from behind the love seat and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo making out against the wall.**

**''mmm...you are so much better than Kagome..'' Inuyasha said nipping at Kikyo's neck as she moaned.**

**''I'll be right back Kikyo I have to finish something up'' Inuyasha softly growled and walking up the stairs to his room.**

**''Come out Kagome I know you are here'' Kikyo said combing her hand through her hair. Kagome came from behind the love seat and glared at her. Kikyo just smirked.**

**''So little sister once again I have managed to be better than you at everything'' Kikyo said walking up to Kagome to stand in front of her.**

**''Lets just face it sister dear, you'll never top me.'' She said,combing her fingers through Kagome's wavy hair.**

**''but you can always have my seconds when I'm through with them''Kikyo said. Kagome pushed her away.**

**''Keep your hands off of me. You always took from me. Everything. Everything I ever had was token away because you wanted everything I had.'' Soon she began laughing. ''You know what Kikyo? time and time again I've tried to figure out what I've done wrong and why everyone seems to...should I say every guy seems to fall for you...but you won't get away this time Kikyo'' Kagome said smirking and a Pinkish red glow surrounds her. Kikyo slowly backed away as she felt her sister's powers grow stronger and stronger. **

**'this isn't supposed to happen' Kikyo thought frantically still moving back.**

**''Its your turn Kikyo I'm taking back everything you took from me!!'' Kagome screamed as pink orbs sparkled furiously in her hands as she glared at Kikyo. Sesshomaru had sensed Kikyo and Inuyasha and Kagome but decided not to intervene but then a spike of energy caught his attention and it was coming from Kagome. Both silver haired brothers ran down the stairs with their demonic speed. They caught sight of Kagome surrounded in a pinkish red glow and Kikyo slowly backing up.**

**''Kagome stop this right now!'' Sesshomaru said watching Kagome's every move.**

**''She took everything from me, she deserves it..'' She replied slowly lifting her arms and the orbs continued to spark furiously as if trying to escape. **

**''Leave her alone Kagome You're nothing you me Leave her alone'' Inuyasha yelled then realized what he said.**

**''Kagome I...'' He said trying to explain.**

**''No...I don't want to hear it..'' Kagome softly said as the orbs she had in her slowly dispersed and the glow she had soon faded.**

**''Kagome I didn't mean-''He said walking closer. She held up her hand signaling for him to stop.**

**''Leave it be..'' Kagome said softly.**

**HEY GUYS hope you liked it I just finished it and I think its good I'm and working on chappie 6 now so yeah Please review Bye!!€**


	6. Like it or Leave it

Author's note: Hey again I'm trying really hard to get some of this story done I'm not sure where I am going with it but to clear up a few things.

1.Kagome does have a mom I just decided to bring her in now.

2.Kagome's dad's name will be revealed later on

Kikyo is her sister and more characters will show up soon.

Now on with the story please review!!

Recap:**''Kagome I didn't mean-''He said walking closer. She held up her hand signaling for him to stop.**

''Leave it be..'' Kagome said softly.

Chapter 6- Like it or leave it.

''But Kagome please...'' Inuyasha said trying to plead with her.

''She said leave it be so do us both a favor and get your whore and leave'' Sesshomaru said sternly.

''You can't kick me out of here I live here!!'' He yelled at his brother.

''Go to her house I'm sure she doesn't mind'' Sesshomaru replied . Inuyasha grumbled but went with Kikyo. When they were gone and the door clicked he walked over to Kagome.

''Are you alright?'' Sesshomaru said glancing at her.

''Yeah just fine I just want to...lay down for awhile.'' With that she excused herself from his presences and quickly went up the stairs to the guest room she slept in which was surprisingly large. It was a dark purple color on the walls with random paintings up by various artists she didn't even know. The comforter was a bit lighter then the wall. The patterns were a dark lavender to make them pop off the comforter. The pillow shams were the same as the comforter. There was a Black night stand by the bed with a lamp with a beaded lampshade. Kagome slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. So much was happening and to think she almost killed Kikyo. Sure she deserved it but...hurting Inuyasha would kill her.

'I do have to go back home to collected my things.' She thought. 'Maybe later..' with that she fell asleep on the bed. Sesshomaru was in his study thinking about the encounter in his own mansion. 'She wouldn't have killed Kikyo..would she?' He thought but quickly brushed it off and continued on a few papers that required his attention. A few hours into the night Kagome woke up. Groaning she looked over at the clock,it was 10:45pm.

''oh my god I promised my mom I'd come pick up some clothes!'' Kagome said loudly. She quickly got up and looked around for her boots. After a few minutes she found them under the bed. Kagome zipped them up and grabbed her phone. She walked passed the study and glanced in through the crack in the door.

''Yes Kagome...?'' He questioned not glancing up from the papers that were scattered all over his desk.

''Remember when I called my mom?'' She asked,when he nodded she continued. ''Well She asked me to come home to get some clothes...so I'm will walk down there okay? Kay.'' She was just about to walk when he stopped her.

''You will do no such thing. I will drive you there.'' He said setting his pen down Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and escorted her to the car. Sesshomaru opened the door to his car for Kagome so she could get in. When she did he closed it and got in himself. Sesshomaru started the car and pulled out from the driveway and off they went. During the drive Kagome continued to stare out the window.

'I hope Naraku isn't there...I hope mama is okay..' She thought as flashes of the past started to surface.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was 7 when she was awoken by a sound coming from downstairs. It sounded like someone was screaming. Little Kagome pondered weather to go downstairs or not but curiosity got the best of her so she grabbed her black teddy bear with the red ribbon around his neck and walked towards the door. She opened it and peaked out to see if it was all clear. Kagome silently went down the stairs but kept herself in the shadows._

_''Stop Naraku! You're hurting me!!'' Kagome's mother yelled as he kept a tight grip on her arm._

_''Why do you smell of a different man?!?! Have you been cheating on me bitch?!'' Naraku snarled as he through her against the wall._

_''No Naraku I didn't he was only a friend he was helping me at work'' Her mother said crying._

_Kagome gasped as the scene played out in front of her eyes._

_'No one hurts my mama!!' Kagome thought then decided it was all or nothing. She dashed out from the shadows and ran over to them. _

_''Leave my mama alone you big meanie!!!'' Kagome screamed, beating Naraku with her over sized stuffed teddy bear then bitting his leg. Naraku growled and kicked Kagome off of him then stalked over to where Kagome was laying. He picked her up by her hair as Kagome hissed lightly in pain but she glared at him as if he didn't hurt her at all._

_''Let go of my daughter!! She doesn't deserve any of this!!'' Her mother yelled,desperately pleading for him to let her go,she clung to his arm crying. He pushed her off and she hit the ground. _

_''You will learn not to cross my path...soon enough'' with that he dropped Kagome to the ground and waked out the door grabbing her mothers wallet and keys. They heard the car drive off._

_''Mama??'' Kagome said running over to her and hugging her tightly._

_''Kagome..please go to bed...''She softly said._

_''but mama.'' Kagome started._

_''Go!'' Her mother yelled,Kagome ran to up the stairs to her room and got into her bed. All night she laid awake listening to her mom as she cried._

_End flash back_

''Kagome?,Kagome!'' She heard and jumped out of her thoughts to see golden eyes staring at her.

''Sorry I was uhm..what were you saying??'' Kagome asked smiling nervously.

''I said we are here.'' Sesshomaru replied. Kagome froze suddenly glancing at the house but she mustered up little confidence she had and got out the car with Sesshomaru. They walked up to the black painted door. Kagome looked around and noticed his car was here. She stiffened again, praying he wasn't drunk or angry. Sesshomaru saw this but decided not to ask her. He knocked on the door and after a minute or so the door swung opened to reveal Kagome's dad, Naraku. Sesshomaru saw Kagome once again freeze in place as if she were a statue.

''uh...uh...Hi dad I came to pick up my stuff to stay over at..Sesshomaru's house..?'' She sputtered not making eye contact with him at all.

''I'm sorry but that will not be happening.'' Naraku said sternly

''W-W-what? Why not!?! Mom said I could!'' Kagome said in shock and fear. She knew she was pushing it by asking questions and raising her voice.

''your mother had a change of plans, now if you would say goodbye to your little friend and come inside.'' Naraku said simply before walking back inside.

''I..can't stay I'm sorry.'' Kagome said softly,before he could say anything Kagome heard her name being called.

''Call me tomorrow bye'' She said quickly before going inside. Sesshomaru looked at the house for a few minutes. Something didn't fit right but he shrugged it off and went to his car and drove home. Kagome was quickly trying to get to her room but her father caught up to her grabbing her arm tightly.

''And were do you think you're going?'' Naraku said yanking her over to him so she could face her. She stared at the ground not answering him.

''Answer me damn it.'' He said forcing her to look at him.

''no where..'' she mumbled.

''I didn't hear you what did you say?'' He Asked.

''no where!'' She said raising her voice.

''I don't want you see that boy anymore. I will not have a slutty daughter fucking everyone she sees'' Naraku snarled at her.

''You must have me mistaken for your slutty daughter Kikyo'' She knew she went too far this time, sealing her own fate. Naraku slammed her against the wall and held her there by her neck. She scratched furiously at his hand, gasping for breath.

''You will do well not to say anything out of line'' He said smirking as he took his clawed hand and tore through her flesh. She knew if she screamed it would only make it worse so she bit down on her tongue as tears fled down her face. He dropped her to the floor and walked out of the room leaving Kagome there on the floor bleeding. She crawled over to the bathroom down the hall and put a cold rag on the wound, waiting for the blood to stop. Frequently she switched cold rags. When the bleeding finally stopped she wrapped it and took two tablets of Tylenol for the pain. She walked slowly to her room,when she got there she locked the door and laid on her bed crying herself to sleep silently.


	7. you hit the bullseye,you hit my heart

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm glad to see that more people are reading this fan fiction! I need more reviews good or bad but it'll help me when I write future chapters.!! on with the story!!!

Recap: She walked slowly to her room,when she got there she locked the door and laid on her bed crying herself to sleep silently.

Chapter 7:You hit the bullseye,You hit my heart..(Some of my titles are coming from aly and aj songs xD sorry but I keep listening to them!)

Kagome woke up to the rays of sunlight beaming in through her blinds. She groaned lightly trying to go back to sleep, finally realizing it wasn't going to happened she decided to get up. Kagome grabbed a towel from the closet and walked briskly to the bathroom. She turned the knobs until the water was the precise temperature. She stripped her body of her clothes and slowly eased herself into the bathtub, sighing lightly as the water licked at her wound. Kagome leaned back on the wall and slowly went into deep thought.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru is mad at me...I mean I did slam the door in his face...Why me..' She dreadfully thought. After a few minutes Kagome decided to get out of the tub. She pulled the plug letting the pinkish water be swallowed by the drain. She wrapped the towel around her naked form and walked to her room. Once there she shut the door, locking it she dried off and wrapped her wound before putting on lavender scented lotion. Finishing that up she walked over to her closet and picked out a very punkish outfit. She put on a red shirt that said in black letters 'Bitch? Yeah slightly I just don't know how to say fuck you politely' with a smiley face by it. She tugged on black baggy jeans that had chains hanging from the sides. Kagome walked into the bathroom and combed her hair when her phone rung. She picked her gold razor phone and flip it up to answer.

**''Hello?''**

_''Hey Kagome''_

**''What do you want Inuyasha??'**

****_I wanted to say sorry..I didn't mean to say that''_

**''No Inuyasha you did mean it don't ever call me!''**

_''Wait Kagome...'' _But she hung up the phone. 'The nerve of him!' She thought bitterly then the phone rung again.

''WHAT!?!?''

**''Is this like a bad time to call?''**

''oops..sorry Sango..Whats up?''

**''The sky anyhow do you want to catch a chick flick and how about you tell me more about this situation.''**

_I would love to see you in 2hours?''_

**''Yup bye Kags'' **They both hung up and Kagome went into the bathroom. There she put her hair in a French braid with a few strands down framing her round face. Her stomach started growling as if it were to attack her at any minute.

''Might as well eat while I'm still in this dreadful house'' She mumbled as she walked out her room and down the stairs. She knew Naraku would not be here, He had to work or just out with someone else. She was making herself and bowl of cereal when the doorbell rung.

'Wonder who that could be?' She thought to herself glancing at the clock as she read 12:30. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Inuyasha.

''ugh! What do you want?!?! I thought I told you to leave me alone!'' She said glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

''I wanted to say sorry..I know you might not ever forgive me but-'' Inuyasha started.

''No Inuyasha...I gave you all of me. Every fucking thing! And what did you? You threw it back at me...'' Kagome said low as she stared at him.

''Kagome all I wanted to do was apologize'' Inuyasha said softly.

'No..go back to Kikyo!'' Kagome yelled then slammed the door in his face. Inuyasha was shocked but decided not to push her anymore than her already had and left. Kagome on the other side of the door waited until he was gone to go outside. She walked down the street to the park which took her about 15 minutes. When Kagome saw a little girl being picked on by a few boys. She ran over and shooed the boys away from the girl. Kagome then looked over at the girl.

''Are you alright?'' Kagome asked concerned laced around her words as she helped the little girl stand up.

''Rin is okay whats your name lady?'' The little girl asked Kagome.

''Oh, my name is Kagome and I'm guessing your name is Rin?'' Kagome asked softly.

''Rin's name is Rin! How did you know?!?'' Rin gasped.

''Thats my little secret'' Kagome smiled at the little girl.

''Is someone going to pick you up Rin?'' She asked her standing up.

''Yes Rin's brother come pick Rin up'' Rin said enthusiastically then Rin ran over to a figure she saw.

''Brother!!!'' Rin screamed clinging to the man's leg. Kagome looked up to see...

HEY GUYS please review


	8. Something More

Author's Note: Hey everyone glad you like the story. I need of more reviews Thank you!!!! you guys make my cookie round!!

Recap:''Is someone going to pick you up Rin?'' She asked her standing up.

''Yes Rin's brother come pick Rin up'' Rin said enthusiastically then Rin ran over to a figure she saw.

''Brother!!!'' Rin screamed clinging to the man's leg. Kagome looked up to see...

Chapter 8-Something More...(Aly and Aj)

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there in a black muscle tee shirt and ripped Jeans with his silvery hair hanging loosely around his shoulder and mid back. 'is this is daughter or something??' Kagome secretly thought while staring at the both of them.

''Hi Sesshomaru..'' Kagome said softly, inwardly winching at his cold glare. ''I wanted to say sorry for slamming the door in your face the other night I didn't mean to I just-''

''Its alright..'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

''If you don't mind me asking...is this your little sister?'' Kagome asked a little hesitant.

''Hai, It is...I'm assuming my half twit brother did not tell you..'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Sesshomaru-sama, Lady saved Rin when kids messed with Rin.'' Rin said staring up at her brother as her mud brown eyes glistened while she gave a toothy grin.

''I'm just glad she is alright...I know how...how it feels'' Kagome said softly,glancing down at the grassy ground her black hair flowing over her shoulders.

''Thank you..'' Sesshomaru said,walking to stand in front of her. She quickly looked up only to gaze into golden orbs boring into her brownish ones. Kagome felt the heat rise to her cheeks but quickly composed herself and nodded dumbly.

''I-I should get going'' Kagome said stuttering then Rin ran over to her and tugged on her pants.

''You will come see Rin right?'' Rin asked innocently while Kagome bent down and smiled.

''I will if your brother will allow me..'' Kagome said softy. Rin looked up at her brother.

''Can Kagome see Rin Sesshomaru-sama?'' Rin said gazing at him with her puppy eyes while pouting cutely. Kagome laughed at this antic when Sesshomaru nodded a okay.

'I wonder why Inuyasha never told me he had a sister..Just adds to more of the serects he kept from me' Kagome thought fuming then her stomach growled again. She blushed now remembering that she didn't eat anything at all.

''uh hehe'' Kagome laughed nervously staring at her shoes.

''We were just heading to get something to eat..would you like to accompany us?'' Sesshomaru asked as Kagome's blush deepened.

''I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's day'' Kagome replied.

''Please come with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama pweaseee'' Rin said begging as she looked up at Kagome.

''Mm, Alright then cutie'' Kagome said smiled as Rin squealed and quickly picked her book bag up before running to Sesshomaru's Sliver Toyota.

'how many cars does this guy have?' Kagome thought to herself. She followed them and got into the truck,buckled up and drove off. 10 minutes later they arrived at McDonald's(do not own people so BACK OFF xD),walking in they ordered their food. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down as Rin ran off to play with other children in the inside playground.

''I'm still sorry about what happened that night...I really though I could stay but I guess not..'' Kagome said still feeling sorry for what had happened.

''I told you it was alright Kagome no need to beat yourself up.'' Sesshomaru stated placing his hand over her delicate one. Kagome looked up at him then nodded.

''I know this sounds probably out the way but, Rin looks nothing like you...why is that?'' Kagome asked curiously,staring at him.

''She was adopted,her parents died in a car crash,''He calmly stated.''She knows but...she does not want to believe it has happened.'' Kagome gasped lightly,covering her mouth with her hands.

''I'm really sorry to hear that..''Kagome softly said as the food came to the table with a grinning Rin following close behind. The trio happily ate their food as Kagome and Sesshomaru conversated. Five minutes into the conversation Kagome's phone rang.

''_Hello?''_

''Kagome where are you!?!? We were supposed to catch a flick remember?!?!''

''_Sorry Sango I lost track of time I met up with someone I knew''_

''And what would be who?''

'_'Sesshomaru listen I have to go I will see you there I will try to get him to drive me there See ya bye''_

''Uh Sesshomaru could you drop me off at the mall? I planned to meet up with a friend before I saw you and this'' Kagome said embrassingly.

Sesshomaru nodded then he took the trash and threw it away after Rin went to the bathroom. Everyone piled up into his car and went on to the mall. Around 15 minutes they finally got to the mall.

''Thank you Sesshomaru'' Kagome said smiling at him before kissing him on the cheek can waving bye to Rin.

''Rin thinks brother has crush on Kagome'' Rin said giggling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey people sorry this is short I will try to update soon thanks and more reviews bye!!!


	9. Speak for yourself

Author's Note: I am soo glad to see people are adding my story to their story alert it makes me so happies! Sorry I haven't been updating as I said in the last chapter but I will try to get some up I am recently starting a new story. Might wanna check it out its called Crushing In. Its an Inuyasha fanfic and it has the same relationship thing kags/sess so Check it out sometime!!!

ON WITH THE STORY

Recap:''Thank you Sesshomaru'' Kagome said smiling at him before kissing him on the cheek can waving bye to Rin.

''Rin thinks brother has crush on Kagome'' Rin said giggling.

Chapter 9-Speak For Yourself!!

Kagome walked into the mall and looked around then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sango, she was dressed in baggy jeans with strings hanging from the side and a black top that said ''Want me to kick your ass for the second time?''.

''Hey Sango'' Kagome exclaimed hugging her best friend tightly.

''Can't...breath..'' Sango stammered out, Kagome laughed nervously.''Sorry'' She said letting going.

''So what movie are we gonna see??'' Kagome asked combing her hand through her hair.

''I don't kno-'' Sango was cut off when she felt a fimilar hand on her rear side.

''HENTAI'' She screaming smacking the Monk.

''Hey Miroku'' Kagome said giggling at the scene. Looking up she saw Kikyo.

'Speak of the fucking devil' Kagome thought sighing.

''Well look who it is'' Kikyo said walking over to the trio that stood in the middle of the Mall.

''What do you want Kikyo?'' Kagome said crossing her arms still staring at her sister.

''I just thought you might want to know that father would like to talk to you...''Kikyo said smirking when she saw Kagome freeze for a second before quickly hiding it.

''well since you know I need to go shopping..buh bye 'dearest' sister'' Kikyo said laughing as she walked off.

''What the hell was that about?'' Sango said then looked over at Kagome.

''Uh nothing Sango...look maybe we can hang out another time I just don't feel like doing anything today I'll catch you at school tommorrow'' Kagome said before running out the mall and down the street.

''I'm really worried about her Miroku I feel as if she is holding something back from me...'' Sango said quietly.

''She'll tell you soon Sango...do not worry.'' Miroku said,rubbing her back.

Kagome stopped running and leaned against the cold brick wall breathing heavily. She winced at the slight pain she felt on her side. Then saw a crimson red color bleed through her shirt.

'Shit I need to go somewhere' Kagome thought while looking around frantically. She quickly walked around the corner trying desperately to get home but she was looking blood too fast.

She sunk to the ground holding her side and blood seeped through her fingers and fell. Kagome heard her name being called but soon she was pulled into the world of darkness as her eyes closed.

Kagome opened her eyes but closed them against when she saw the blurring lights. She opened her eyes again this time slowly. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital.

''How did I get here?'' She questioned softly.

''You were brought here by some guy'' She looked over to where the voice came and saw the doctor open the door and revealed shiny silvery hair and perfect golden honey eyes boring into her chocolate ones.

Hey people sorry its short and woooo WHO IS IT FIND OUT IN CHAPPIE TEN XD MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE I will add a song in the next one REVIEWS REVIEWS XD THANK YOU if you want guess in the reviews lol thank you


	10. Can't Stop The Rain

Author's Note: Hey people thanks for your reviews and have you guessed yet?? lol if you haven't then it will be revealed read on!!!

Recap:She looked over to where the voice came and saw the doctor open the door and revealed shiny silvery hair and perfect golden honey eyes boring into her chocolate ones.

Chapter 10-Can't Stop The Rain(Cascada)

''Inuyasha?'' Kagome said looking up at him then saw a girl behind him. Inuyasha moved to the side to reveal Kikyo.

''What the fuck do you two want?!? I'm already in the hospital there's nothing more you can do to me!!'' Kagome yelled at them as Sango and Miroku came as soon as Inuyasha called saying he found Kagome bleeding on the ground.

_How,how am I supposed to feel_

_When everything surrounding me_

_Is nothing but a fake disguise_

_I don't know,_

_I don't know where I belong_

_Its time for me to carry on_

_I'll say goodbye_

''Kagome!'' Sango said rushing over to her dear friend,hugging her tightly as she cried on her shoulder.

''Its alright Sango really I'm fine.'' Kagome said softly rubbing Sango's back as the crying slowly subsided. Sango looked up at her friend and smiled sadly.

''We're glad you're okay'' Miroku said hugging Kagome lightly, thats when Inuyasha stepped up and walked over to her

''Kagome please forgive me,'' Inuyasha said his bangs covering his golden eyes as he continued to talk.''I shouldn't have cheated on you I didn't mean for you to find out like that'' He softly said.

''Inuyasha it will take sometime for me to actually forgive you..I'm sorry'' Kagome replied

looking over at him.

_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_

_I'm drownin in these tears I cry_

_Since you left without a warning_

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

_No I can't go on_

Inuyasha nodded slowly then he walked out with Kikyo holding each other's hands. Just then Naraku came in causing Kagome to freeze up in her spot. Sango noticed this and was about to ask when she was interupted but him.

''Kagome I was so worried about you dearest daughter'' Naraku said brushing some hair away from hr face causing Kagome to wince away from his touch slightly but smiled trying not to cause any scene that would make hr beating worse.

''I'm fine, 'Father' '' Kagome said through her fake smile. Sango glances between the two wonder what the heck was going on but decided not to bother with it.

_When clouds are pushin' down on me,_

_boy I can't stop,I can't stop the rain_

_From fallin'_

_So,tell me where I went wrong_

_I'm stuck inside a dream long gone_

_I's hard to reveal the truth_

The Doctor came back in and checked Kagome's side then briefly wrote down a few things.

''Well Kagome is healing good and should be gone soon and if I may ask for everyone to leave.'' With that he left the room. Sango looked over at Naraku and Kagome. Miroku squeezed her shoulder in reassurance,she looked up at him and he nodded, soon they left. Naraku grabbed Kagome's arm tightly as soon as the door shut. She gritted her teeth slightly in pain as he squeezed her arm tighter.

''Look at me bitch'' Naraku said growling,She looked up into his eyes and shivered at what she saw.

_Your love, is nothing but a bitter taste_

_It's better if I walk away,Away from you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowninf in these tears I cry_

_Since you left without warning_

Anger.

Rage.

Hatred.

All of which he was going to inflict on hr when they got home. Naraku smirked at the fear in Kagome's eyes. He let go of her arm when the doctor came back into the room.

''She is now free to go.'' The doctor said giving Naraku a note then leaving to serve another patient.

''Get dressed now.'' Naraku stated before walking ouy. ''I'll be waiting for you by the car. Do NOT make m come in here and get you myself.'' Then he disappeared. Kagome quickly put on the same clothles she was wearing when she passed out. Slipping on her shoes she quickly got out the hospital,she looked around then spotted Naraku. Kagome slowly walked over to him. Naraku grabbed her hair and opened the passagener side then threw her in the car. He quickly got in on his side and drove off. Little did they know a golden eyed man saw the whole thing. He quickly got into his convertiable and drove right behind them following...

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

_No I can't go on_

_When the clouds are pushin down on me_

_Boy,I can't stop the rain_

_From...Falling_

_Author's note: hey guys hope you liked this chappie I am now working on chappie 11 lol Tank you and more reviews_


	11. Face down

Author's Note:Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating and much as you guys would like to i'm try and make up for it sooooo here is chappie 11!!!!

Recap:Kagome slowly walked over to him. Naraku grabbed her hair and opened the passagener side then threw her in the car. He quickly got in on his side and drove off. Little did they know a golden eyed man saw the whole thing. He quickly got into his convertiable and drove right behind them following..

Chapter 11-Face Down(Red jumpsuit apparatus)

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my head_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

Naraku pulled up into the driveway and got out the car. Kagome was trying her best to keep her tears at bay. She would be damned if he saw her tears it would only mean he won the battle she fought for years. Naraku jerked open her side of the door,Kagome yelped and was pulled out the car by her hair.

''Let go!!'' Kagome yelled but was silenced when he smacked her across the face then pulled her into the house before slamming the door.

_Cover up put make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

''Do you know what could have happened if they had found out?'' Naraku yelled slamming her into the coffee table.

''Maybe they should have so I could have gotten away from you, you fucking bastard!!'' Kagome screamed at him trying to back away from him as his eyes glowed a crimson red color.

''You have made your punishment only worse, Ka-go-me'' Naraku smirked as he slowly stalked over to her mocking her every step back she moved back he moved forward,continuing until she was backed up into a corner.

_Do you feel like a Man _

_When you push her around ?_

_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

He raised his sharpen claw up and was about to strike when Sesshomaru burst into the door.

Naraku looked over at the Sliver haired demon then looked at Kagome before disappearing leaving blackish gray smoke. When the smoke cleared Sesshomaru was right over Kagome.

''Why didn't you tell me Kagome?'' He said,pulling her towards him,he stopped when she winced in pain.

_A pebble In the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world bears a consequence_

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

''I can take care of myself Sesshomaru..!'' She said in an angry tone.

''Bullshit Kagome, you could have come to me,lay down so I can see your injuries.'' Sesshomaru said as she laid down on the floor. He pulled her shirt up and saw a sharp piece of glass stained with blood on her side. He picked her up carefully of her injury and laid her on the couch.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again._

_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a Man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, A new life she has found!_

''Where are your bandages?'' Sesshomaru asked,looked at her pain expression,guilt rising.

''In the bathroom''Kagome said softly,He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin and a bag of bandages also a bottle of alcohol. Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome was laying down,he bent down beside her wounded side.

_Face Down in the dirt she says''It doesn't hurt''_

_She said ''I finally had enough''_

_One day she will tell you that she had enough _

_Its coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground_

''This might hurt so stay still'' Sesshomaru said, She nodded. He slowly pulled the glass out,she gritted her teeth together as a few tears fell from her brown eyes. After taking out the jagged piece of glass he placed it on the floor and damped the wound with alcohol before wrapping it the wound. Sesshomaru kisses Kagome lightly on the lips. A few seconds later Inuyasha burst through the same door his brother did. When Inuyasha spotted Kagome his eyes rimmed with red.

''What the fuck are you doing, get off My Kagome!!!'' Inuyasha yelled.

_Well I'll tell you my friend on day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_

_Do you feel Like a man_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now _

_As she falls to the ground_

''She is not yours half breed'' Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha with gold preicing eyes.

''the hell if she isn't! You fucking bastard what the fuck did you do to her!?!'' Inuyasha yelled when he saw the broken coffee table and the red stained piece of glass on the floor.

''I did nothing you twit'' Sesshomaru said slowly becoming pissed off.

''You hurt her you bastard you're lying!!'' Inuyashd growled as he attacked Sesshomaru but he easily dodged.

''Stop it now!!!'' Kagome screamed and they stopped in mid action,she continued''He did nothing to me Inuyasha...my step father did..''She finished as she casted her eyes downward.

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down_

_A new life she has found..._

''How come you never told me, I could have protected you I could have-'' Kagome interrupted him. ''I find that hard to believe when you were with my sister..leave Inuyasha I want nothing more to do with you...''She looked at him her shimmering brown eyes clashing with his amber fire orbs. ''I may not have gotten over the fact you are with my sister and not me but I am over the fact that you will never hurt me any longer..with your cheating ways..'' Kagome finished.

_Face Down in the dirt _

_She said''This doesn't hurt''_

_She said''I finally had enough!!''_

hey people this is chappie 11 sorry for not updating but I will try to get one 12th one up before the end of winter break REVIEWS REVIEWS TANK YOU chocolate chippers xD


	12. Home?

Author's note: Hey people thanks for the reviews and everything I love you guys I promise the chapters will me long no worries not onward to the recap then chapter!!

Recap:''I may not have gotten over the fact that you are with my sister and not me but I am over the face that you will never hurt me any longer...with your cheating ways..'' Kagome Finished.

Chapter 12-Home??

''Kagome he's a cheating bastard why are you with him?'' Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome glared at him her brown eyes burning with fury.

''And You aren't Inuyasha huh!?!''She yelled back as her face was stained with her own heated tears as she continued. ''You know you were wrong Inuyasha I gave you every fucking thing I had and you threw it right back in my fucking face'' Kagome cried as she buried her face into her pale hands,shaking uncontrollably.

''...why do I even try..Kagome please just listen..you were alright but Kikyo she just Kag-''Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence when Kagome smacked him across the face.

''Funny how I was good enough when you asked me out but Kikyo was a better fuck''She smirked,her bangs covering her sorrowed filled brown eyes.

''Kagome I-''Inuyasha started.

''Out..''Kagome said simply. Inuyasha didn't even asked, he walked out but not before glancing at her with a sadden expression but Kagome didn't pay it any attention. Sesshomaru approached her slowly from behind and wrapped his arms around her,kissing her neck.

''It will be alright I promise you Kagome...'' Sesshomaru said turning her around,staring into her eyes, honey gold clashed with fudge brown. He then leaned down and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome stiffed slightly but relaxed in his hold and kissed him back. Sesshomaru licked her bottom silently asking for entrance into her mouth. She slyly opened her mouth and felt his tongue shoot into her hot waiting mouth. Their tongue battled against each other until Kagome finally gave in and sighed softly into his mouth. Sesshomaru nipped her tongue,sucking on her bottom lip he laid her on the couch carefully of her wound. He broke the kiss and slowly kissed down her neck leaving a trail behind.

''Sess...Sesshomaru not yet..I'm...not ready..''Kagome mumbled softly but Sesshomaru caught it perfectly.

''Alright..I will not force you into something you do not wish to happen.'' He said giving her a quick peak on the cheek.

''Is there anyone else who lives with you..?''Kagome sighed lightly at the question and shook her head no.

''Well pack your things you are coming with me to my mansion then''Sesshomaru said,helping Kagome up from her position on the couch.

''Are you sure about this?''Kagome said hesitantly. She didn't want to be a burden on him with her broken life.

''Yes I am very sure.'' Sesshomaru replied kisses her forehead when Kagome's cell phone rung. Flipping it up she answered.

**''Kags speaking''**

_''Hey guess who?''_

**''Ayame oh my God I haven't talked to you in awhile!''**

_''I know Kags. My parents moved back in town so I will be going to the same school at you''_

**''Thats awesome!''**

_''Isn't it look I gotta go shopping for a few things so I will call you back''_

**''You better,oh by the way how is Kouga?''**

_''Typical ass wipe but I will tell you more later Bye!''_

**''Bye''** Kagome hung up and smiled slightly. She then looked around and noticed Sesshomaru was gone.

''Where in the seven hells did he go?'' Kagome muttered getting up and she walked up the stairs slowly. Stepping into her room Kagome glanced around her room.

''Seeessshooomaru!!''Kagome yelled,''Where are you!?!'' Then she felt arms wrap around her waist in a panic she elbowed the person in the stomach then kicked the person in the nuts. When Kagome turned around she gasped.

''Oh my Gosh I am so sorry Sess! I didn't mean it'' She said running over to him and bending down. All Sesshomaru saw was stars as his hands cupped his jewels.

''It...its..o..okay'' Sesshomaru let out in a ragged breath,as she blushed ten shades of red.

After he got his self together,Kagome quickly packed up her belongings and Sesshomaru packed them into the trunk of his car. Sesshomaru helped Kagome into the passenger seat then got into the driver seat himself and drove to his mansion. During the ride Kagome continued to stare out the window as Sesshomaru occasionally glanced over at her taking in her facial features, her pale face,bright brown eyes,cute button nose and pink plush lips. Thats when Kagome met contact with his striking honey gold orbs. He quickly turned away and stares attentively at the road. Kagome gently raised a slender eyebrow in confusion at his action but decided not to ask about it. Finally they arrived at the mansion and he starts to unpack her belongings.

'this is my new home..'Kagome thought smiling inwardly as she glanced over at her sliver haired hero. Yup this is going to be a interesting stay.

Hey guys I'ma try to get more chapters up her cookie munchers hehe sorry I like cookies. Thanks for everything more reviews people!!!!!!!


	13. Death

Author's Note: Hey people I am so sorry for not writing my mind has just been boggled by issues I care not to discuss but I'm alright peoplez here is chapter 13 **blows kisses to everyone**

Chapter 13-Death

Kagome sighed as the last of her belongings were put in their rightful place in the black dresser. Sesshomaru had left to get them some Chinese food to chow down on seeing it was late in the night and her stomach had made its appearance by growling out of nowhere causing Sesshomaru to smirk and Kagome to blush three shades of red.

'The scars will always remain...' Kagome thought sadly as visions of her beating when she was seven started to dance across her mind.

_Flash Back_

_A seven year old Kagome walked to her house from a fun day from school but as soon as she entered the mansion like house she was soon thrown into the wall near the tv stand._

_''Hey there little kagome'' Naraku said grinning sickenly at her. Kagome slowly moved back from him but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand in front of him._

_''Did you have fun at school today huh little Kagome'' Naraku said his breath smelling of beer. When she didn't answer he squeezed her arm tightly,his sharp claws digging into her skin as he shook her to and fro furiously._

_''Answer me you little bitch!!'' he yelled in an angry tone. That was when a 10 year old Souta came in and pushed him away from Kagome. _

_''Leave her alone,she hasn't done anything to you.'' Souta yelled furiously but soon he was pinned to the wall by Naraku's deadly posionous claws._

_''Let him go Ugly!!'' But Naraku back handed her sending her flying into the wall. Kagome slid slowly to the ground. Her mother was sitting in her room locked up. There was nothing her mother could do to stop the rage that threaten her children's lives. Kagome watched helplessly as Naraku sinked his claws into Souta's neck. After letting the poison sink into his skin, Naraku dropped the little lifeless boy's body on the puddle of his own blood on the floor. He then turned to the frightened raven haired child and grinned as he licked her brother's blood off his claws._

_''This is a lesson Kagome that if you cross my path you will have the same death as your brother.'' Naraku said calmly before walking out of the house,getting into his car and driving off to most likely fuck other women and get drunk. Kagome crawled over to her brother's body and hugged it tightly crying silent tears for her brother's death._

_End Flash Back_

Silent tears cascaded down Kagome's face like a waterfall with her knowledge. She missed her brother dearly but he was away from the pain and she was happy for him. Kagome went to the balcony in her room and looked at the sky. The moon was full tonight,its white light glowing brightly as the stars twinkling as if playing hide and seek with each other,one catching the other. She sighed lightly and put her face in her hands. Suddenly she couldn't take it any more and broke down into pieces like a mirror being smacked with a hammer. Tears fell from her brown orbs and she slid to the floor sobbing quietly to herself. That was how Sesshomaru found her. He has just came from the Chinese place after a few minutes,he had picked up Rin also and put her in her comfy bed,covering her up when he the smell of salt assaulted his nose. He quickly ran up to the room to find Kagome broken down on the balcony floor sobbing silently to herself. He picked her up and sat her on his lap,rocking her back and forth as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. After a hour or so her breathing had even out signaling that she had indeed fallen asleep. He placed her in the bed,tucking her in as he did Rin. Sesshomaru got up from the bed and walked to the door. Sparing her one more glance he walked to his study and sat in the big leathery chair. He couldn't get any work done because her face kept taking up the space in his mind..

He just hope her bruised and broken heart would heal and he would be damned if he let heart ever come her way again..

HEYYYY GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED REVIEWS AND REVIEWS LOVE U ALL AND GOOD NIGHT


End file.
